A day at the park
by Celestial Blood
Summary: The Kaiba brothers wanted sneak out of the orphanage and go to the park but a few obstacles are preventing them from doing so.


**Title: A day at the park**

**Summary: The Kaiba brothers wanted sneak out of the orphanage and go to the park but a few obstacles are preventing them from doing so.**

**Well, I wanted to some Kaiba brothers one-shots, is that so bad?**

5 year old Mokuba was in his room, which he shared with his brother, Seto, and another boy about 12.

In his room, Mokuba was drawing him and Seto, the background, well, it was just scribbles.

"Eh he!" Mokuba squeaked, he finally finished his picture and just as he finished, Seto came in.

"Niisama!!" Mokuba yelled with glee, he grabbed his work and ran to his Niisama. Seto smiled, "Hi Mokuba, what were you doing while I was gone?"

Mokuba smiled and showed his picture to Seto, describing to him what it was, "See, it's for you! D-do you like it?"A face filled with anticipation.

Seto couldn't help but not smile, "I love it Mokuba; it's the best picture ever." Mokuba's smile grew and hugged Seto, "Thank you Niisama! I'm happy that you like it…"

Seto and Mokuba stayed that way for a moment then an idea occurred in Seto's mind, "Hey Mokuba, do you want to go the park?"

Mokuba nodded but then frowned, "But we can't, Jun-san won't allow it." Seto pouted a little, "Well, we don't need his permission." Mokuba's eyes widened as he did a small gasp, "Y-you mean, we're going to sneak off?" He said in a whisper.

Seto frowned a little, "The way you said it makes it sound as if we were doing a bad thing but yes…unless you don't want to?"

Mokuba bit his lip, "I'm going with you. When are we going to leave?" Seto tapped his cheek repeatedly, "Um…right now! Come on." Seto grabbed Mokuba's small hand.

As the Kaiba brothers were going to leave the premises, there was a light tap on Seto's shoulder. "Where do you think you're going Seto?" said Jun, the headmaster, with a slight frown.

Seto turned and smiled, "Mokuba was feeling a bit sick so I was taking him outside, you know, to get some fresh air." Seto turned to Mokuba, "Isn't that right?"

Mokuba held on to Seto tightly and did a small nod. Jun smiled, "Okay Seto, make sure you two don't leave the property, alright?" Seto nodded and grabbed Mokuba hand, "Let's go Mokuba."

Jun left those two to tend to this child who's getting bullied.

Mokuba stopped walking after Jun left, "Niisama, are you sure we should do this? I mean, we just lied to Jun-san." Seto tightened his grip on Mokuba, "Don't worry, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. If we get in trouble, I'll take full blame." Mokuba's eyes widened, "No…! I-I don't want that to happen, we're in this together…"they were quiet for a moment but Seto ended it by walking.

"We won't get in trouble…hopefully." Seto stated.

After a few minutes of walking, a small rock hit Mokuba's fragile head.

"Uwa!" Mokuba yelled, it didn't hurt that much but it did cause Mokuba to almost fall but luckily Seto caught him.

"Ah, Mokuba!?" Seto held Mokuba tightly, "Are you okay? Are you hurt or bleeding?" Mokuba held the back of his head, "N-no, I'm fine but…but someone threw something at me…"

Seto was getting mad, who _dared _to hurt his little brother, he turned around and saw 3 boys, around Seto's age. They were the bullied kids—including Mokuba—a lot.

Seto's eyes formed into glares, "What do _you_ want?" he spat.

Mokuba hid behind Seto with the memories of all the times they have bullied Mokuba.

Hitori, the leader of the gangs, smirked, "Where are you two going?" Seto's eyes were still locked on to Hitori, "That's none of your concern." Hitori fake gasped, "Really, well I think if dear Mokuba was going to leave the orphanage, it's obviously my business! A~and, I can easily tell Jun that you're leaving without—" "Will you just be _quiet_!? I've had enough of your rambling." Seto stated harshly.

Hitori's face was red and just as he was about to say something else, Mokuba beat him to it.

"Baka Hitori…" the raven haired child whispered but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "Don't you remember what you did to me yesterday?"

Hitori was taken back and even Seto was a little taken back but Mokuba still continued, "That's worse than us leaving the ground for a while…" "Oi Hitori, what are we going to do?" asked one of his companions. Hitori faced the ground on his side, "Tch, whatever…You won this time…" Hitori left and the other followed.

Seto turned to Mokuba, "Mokuba, what did he do to you?" Mokuba faced his Niisama as he began to walk, "H-he pushed me down the hill, that's why I was so bloody from that day. I didn't tell you who did it to me was because-because I was scared that he would hurt me even more..."

They were quiet for a moment, '_I can't believe Mokuba hid this from me. Hitori, I swear you'll pay for this!' _

"Ne Niisama, are we there yet?" Mokuba asked, as if nothing from before happened.

Young Seto turned to his brother, "No, not ye-ah!" Seto bumped into someone by accident and fell.

The man turned, "Oh sorry boy! Oh ho ho! I didn't see ya there, where are you parents? Did you get lost?"

Seto rubbed his head as Mokuba helped him up, "No. My parents aren't here and I am not lost, I know where I am going and would be quite happy if you stopped asking me questions." Seto replied to the man then _tried _to leave. The man grabbed Seto arm.

"Kid, where are your parents? No, don't tell me you ran away!" The man said, his grip tightening on Seto.

Seto growled, "Let me go!! I would _never _run away from my parents!! And where they are is clearly none of your business now LET ME GO!!!"

Mokuba was getting worried, "Please Mister, let go of my Niisama, we were just going to the park to have fun." The man sighed, he was acting somewhat like a bully, "Alright you two. I guess I'll leave you two alone." With that, the man left.

Seto was still pouting, "Hmph! Let's go Mokuba, before someone else disturbs us." Mokuba nodded.

Finally after a while, the Kaiba brothers made it to the Domino City Park.

Mokuba's smile when they came to the park just made Seto day a _lot _better.

Mokuba looked at the sky as those two were on the swings, "Uwa Niisama! Look at the sky, it's so pretty!!"

Seto smiled, "Yeah…" Then there was a small yawn. Seto turned to Mokuba and noticed he was sleepy, "Ne Mokuba, let's head home."

Mokuba rubbed his eyes, "Okay but I'm not sleepy." Another yawn escaped.

"Ne Niisama, we should do this again sometime." Mokuba said smiling.

Seto laughed and got off the swing, he held out his hands and Mokuba grabbed it.

"Yeah, we should." Replied Seto as they headed back to the orphanage.

**Yay, finally I'm done woo!!!  
He he, I had trouble with the ending, I just did not know when to stop xD or at least what kind of ending I should have O-O**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed yet another one-shot from me and Mokuba, Seto, and I would be happy if you'd review ^-^**


End file.
